A Wisp's Life
by The Chuckinator
Summary: After Sonic defeated Eggman at his interstellar amusement park, he's been feeling some strange energy coursing through his body and transforms into a wisp. But when Yacker comes to visit, what will happen? Female Yacker. Oneshot. A RP with VanFullMoonHelsing.


A Wisp's Life

A Sonic the Hedgehog Oneshot by The Chuckinator and VanFullMoonHelsing

The sun shone brightly in the sky as Sonic opened his eyes. He got out of bed and stretched. It had only been a few days since he and Tails had gotten back from Planet Wisp to foil Eggman's plot from capturing the Wisps, but ever since then, he had been feeling strange energy coursing through his body and was wondering what was going on.

He walked over to his wardrobe to grab a pair of shoes when he noticed a funny blue aura surrounding him in his mirror. "Huh?" He looked in his mirror and turned around, confused by the sudden appearance of the aura. He looked back at it full on and shrugged, "I better go see Tails about this. He might know. Or if not just give me a quick scan." He slipped on his gloves, socks and shoes and shivered at the thought of his little brother getting his blood to sample his DNA on to see the problem that way.

"Meh! He wouldn't do that!" Sonic then, opened his bedroom door and began to head out.

Tails walked out of his lab and saw Sonic. "Hey, Sonic! How are you?" he asked.

"Hey Tails! I kinda got something to ask ya!" Sonic said as he jogged down the stairs and up to his brother. Tails nodded his head at Sonic as he wiped his hands of the oil and grease he had on them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I've been feeling really weird since we came back from Eggman's amusement park and just this morning I saw that I had a blue glow around my body. Can you see it?" Sonic explained to Tails. The fox looked at Sonic with an eyebrow raised.

"Interesting. Let me see what I can do." He walked inside his lab and came back out with a scanner. Tails could see the nervous expression on his face and grinned. "Don't worry. I'm not going to use a needle. This is a DNA scanner."

Sonic swiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "Phew! That's a relief! I hate needles. I'm glad you're my bro, Tails. If it were Knux, I bet he would do it a million times over."

Tails chuckled again and activated the scanner. When he was finished, he looked at the results and gasped.

"What is it? Is it something bad?" Sonic tilted his head to the side. "Is it something that will hurt me?" Sonic then started laughing at his joke, but stopped when he saw the serious look on Tails' face.

Tails sighed. "You have quite a lot hyper-go-on energy of a Wisp still coursing through your body from when they transformed you into those forms."

Sonic stared at Tails and nodded his head with a smile on his face, "Heh, cool."

Tails put a hand on his hip and glared at Sonic and was about to remark to say that it could be dangerous. Just then, they heard a yell of "SONIC!" and Amy Rose appeared, running toward the house side of the workshop. Sonic groaned, annoyed, and shook his head. Tails noticed this and grinned.

"She's always following you, isn't she? Amy's sometimes annoying and takes being a fan-girl of you way too far sometimes, that much I can tell."

Sonic nodded his head at Tails, "Yep." Sonic looked to the door then, back at Tails. "Maybe she won't know I'm here if you pitch in and help, buddy," Sonic whispered in a wink. Tails sighed as Sonic rushed into his room and the fox went to the door.

"Have you seen Sonic?" Amy asked when she saw Tails.

Tails shook his head. "Haven't seen him all morning, Amy. Sorry." Tails shrugged his shoulders at her question.

Amy glared at Tails and the fox started to sweat behind his head. Her Sonic radar was going off the charts so she knew he was here. She pushed past Tails and walked into the house. Tails looked worriedly around and shut the door with a slam to give Sonic the note that Amy had pushed her way in. Amy knew exactly where Sonic would be hiding and ran up the stairs and she slammed Sonic's door open and stared in shock at Sonic. Tails gasped at what he saw also. The hedgehog had a blue aura around him, which was glowing brightly, he was levitating slightly in the air. He looked at Amy and frowned.

Amy said nothing, still too shocked to move. Without another word, she bolted out of the house. Tails looked at Sonic with a curious expression on his face. "So...what happened?"

Sonic looked at his feet and did a back flip, "Whoa!" He floated normally again and shrugged. "I don't know. Once I came in here and closed my door I started... floating. It was cool and creepy at first, but now I just wanna get down."

He slowly landed on the ground and shrugged. Tails still looked concerned and sighed. "You...sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so, just feeling a little...sick from being in the air like that for so long," he grabbed his stomach, but took his hands away when he heard a scream of help. Sonic knew who it was and sighed. "Eggman's captured Amy. Again. I'll go save her. Again."

Tails nodded, and the two ran off towards Eggman's base. Sonic, however, starting levitating again and this time started flying.

Sonic frowned as he flew beside Tails and looked at him, "Ok, this is way too weird...even for me. I've been sent into books and been turned into a werewolf, but this is crazy!"

"I don't know what to say, Sonic," Tails said. "Once we finish beating Eggman, I'll run some more tests on you when we get back."

Sonic looked at Tails with wide eyes and held up his hands, "Whoa! Tails, but no needles right!" The fox sighed and nodded. They continued to Eggman's lair and when they got there Sonic burst the door down, but they saw a fork in the road. "We'll split up," he told Tails.

Tails nodded and ran off in one direction while Sonic ran off in the other. The hedgehog ran inside and saw Amy inside a jail cell. He started to walk towards her, but gasped in pain and fell to the ground.

"Gaahhh!" Sonic screamed in pain. Tails heard Sonic's scream of pain and ran in the direction of his area. Once he got there he saw Sonic doubled over onto the ground in pain, a blue aura surrounding him. Tails' eyes widened as he saw Sonic start to transform.

Sonic's eyes separated and his mouth disappeared, going underneath his skin. His fingers went into his hands and he watched in shock as his gloves fell to the floor. His legs shortened and then fused into one single tentacle-like appendage as his coloring changed to blue entirely. His arms and chest were blue also. His quills stayed, but there were only three of them and were shortened. He shrunk to the size of a vase. And once the transformation was over his eyes widened and he tried to scream, but all that came out was a little squeak. A security drone caught the whole transformation on film and sent it to Eggman.

Tails gasped in surprise when he saw the transformation finish. In place of Sonic was a blue Wisp. The Wisp tried to speak, but only the words he spoke were in the Wisp language. Sonic floated up to Tails, gesturing anxiously with his new tentacle arms.

"You want to know what's happened to you?" Tails asked the Wisp. Sonic nodded, and Tails sighed. "I have no idea. Once we get back to the house, I'll run some tests on you."

Sonic's eyes widened and he shook his head in fear. He hated needles and Tails knew that. Now that he was a Wisp he'd get a needle for sure to get a blood sample of his DNA.

Just then, Dr Eggman appeared in his hovercraft and saw Sonic. He laughed evilly. Sonic and Tails looked up at him.

"Well, if it isn't Sonic! I saw your transformation on the film that one of my robots took. I have no idea how you transformed into a Wisp, but I think it's the perfect time to do a little...experimenting on you!"

Sonic's eyes widened in fear. He didn't know anything about using a Wisp's body, only power in his hedgehog body. A claw came out of the hovercraft and grabbed Sonic. The Wisp was carried away and looked at Tails, begging him to help. Tails flew after Eggman, determined to save Sonic. Sonic looked at Eggman with a glare and tried to escape, but he had no fingers or hands, only tentacles. He tried to make a remark at Eggman, but only Wisp language came out and Sonic covered his mouth.

Eggman laughed, evilly, at Sonic's poor attempt to escape. "Now that you're a Wisp, I can use your hyper-go-on energy to finally take over Earth!" Eggman said, and let out a maniacal laugh. He took out a needle and hooked it to a machine. Sonic's eyes widened as the needle came closer and almost pierced his skin. Just then, however, Tails flew in and knocked the needle out of the machine. It crashed to the ground and shattered.

"Sorry, Baldy Nosehair, but you'll have to do better than that!" Tails shouted.

Sonic's eyes widened in happiness and if he still had his mouth he would have smirked at his little brother. He looked at Eggman and gave him a look that told him to 'give up while he still had the chance.' The evil man just laughed at the blue newly turned Wisp.

"Even if you've broken my needle, I have other ways of extracting the hyper-go-on energy!" Eggman exclaimed. He pressed a button on the control pad and a laser popped out and aimed at Sonic. The Wisp glared at Eggman and tried to escape. Once Sonic knew he couldn't, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the laser. Suddenly a beam of light surrounded his body and he blasted the claw that was holding him. Eggman's eyes widened as he saw Sonic escape, his eyes widened in shock at what the Wisp had done.

"How'd you do that, Sonic?" Tails asked.

The wisp glanced at him with a confused look. Sonic shook his shoulders, not knowing either. They then, looked up at Eggman and Sonic folded his arms across his zigzagged chest and looked up at Eggman with a successful gleam in his eyes. Eggman growled, he didn't want Sonic the Wisp to get away that easily. Eggman glared at Sonic and tried to grab him, but Sonic dodged and started glowing again. A few seconds later, he was zipping across the room as fast as a laser.

Tails grinned as he saw Sonic escape and glared at Eggman. "Better luck next time, Egghead!" he said.

He flew after Sonic as he heard Eggman scream their name. When they got back to the house, they stopped and Tails looked at Sonic with interest.

"Okay Sonic, I'm going to scan your DNA again to see what happened to you. Maybe it will tell me how you've turned into a Wisp."

Sonic did a loop in the air, but then stopped and froze as he realized they forgot something or rather...someone. Sonic looked at Tails in pure terror and the fox saw his Wisp brother's expression, wondering what was wrong then he remembered too.

"Amy!" Tails shouted. He clenched his fist in frustration. "We completely forgot about her. Alright, here's what we'll do. I'll run some more tests on you and then maybe we can go back and get her. Does that sound good?"

Sonic shook his head at him. He was worried about Amy and what Eggman would do to her as well as the needle even more now that he was a Wisp. But Amy was more important than some stupid needle scan for him. She was a friend and he had to save her.

Tails shrugged and then went into his lab, grabbing the DNA scanner. Sonic slapped his forehead with his tentacle as Tails walked back outside and activated it, scanning Sonic's body. When he was done, he looked at the results and his eyes widened in shock. Sonic looked at him in concern as he took his tentacle away from his face and Tails gulped.

"This isn't good, Sonic. Apparently when you used the Hyper-Go-On energy of the Wisps at Eggman's amusement park, you absorbed most of their energy which caused you to transform into one a few minutes ago as a side effect. Unfortunately you have so much energy that the transformation is permanent. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Sonic stared at Tails and looked down, saddened by this news, it was cool he had some Hyper-Go-On energy inside of him, but to stay a Wisp forever and to never talk to his friends again...that sucked big time for him. Tails looked at Sonic in concern and ran into his lab to get something. When he came out he was holding a metal blue collar. Sonic flew backward in fear of it and Tails grabbed his tentacle as if to tell him it wasn't anything dangerous.

"Don't worry, Sonic. This is a collar I made that allows someone to talk." He strapped it on Sonic and turned it on, hoping it would work. "I made it for Yacker if we ever saw her again. So, I didn't have to read my translator every time." He smiled.

Sonic looked at Tails and nodded, 'Thank you, Tails. Now let's go save Amy!' Sonic stared in shock at his voice. It was like his voice was a cross between his old teenage voice from his hedgehog body and then went high-pitched.

No sooner than he had spoken, he saw two figures running towards the house and saw that it was Shadow and Amy. They stopped in front of Sonic and Tails, gasping for breath.

"What happened to you two?" Tails asked. "And how'd you escape, Amy?"

"Shadow was passing by and saw what happened, so he decided to save me," Amy told him. She looked at Sonic. "What's this Wisp doing here?"

Tails gulped. "That Wisp...is Sonic. He's been permanently transformed into a Wisp by a side effect from the Hyper-Go-On energy."

"He's so cute!" Amy yelled and tried to hug Sonic. The Wisp flew out of the way and sighed.

Shadow scoffed. "Sonic's been turned into a Wisp? Ha! I guess he was the faker after all."

Sonic glared at Shadow and he started to glow a dark blue colour which shocked all three of them, 'I'm not the Faker, you are! And I'm not someone to be toyed with right now!'

"You can talk?" Shadow asked, surprised. "And what do you mean by 'not to be toyed with'?"

'I'm as small as a toy right now and I'm not really in the mood for our usual tauntings today,' Sonic said, glaring at Shadow.

"I'm guessing you have some sort of new powers, am I right?" Shadow asked. "Fair enough; I'll stop taunting you...for now. How about a race instead? Now that you're a Wisp, I'm sure I can beat you in no time."

Sonic kept his glare on Shadow and flew up to him so they were face to face, 'Fine. But I bet you 50 rings I still have my speed!' Sonic crossed his arms and stared Shadow down as he was floating above his head.

Shadow and Sonic stared at each other and walked out of the house. Shadow cracked his knuckles and Sonic stretched, as usual. Once they were done with that they looked at each other and started to race. The two were running, or in Sonic's case flying, as neck and neck. Running through the forest and the meadows. All of a sudden, Sonic zipped past Shadow at an amazing speed. He was moving so fast he looked like a bright laser. Shadow ran after him and almost caught up to Sonic, but then the Wisp stopped and turned around, floating above Shadow with a triumphant expression of his face.

'I told you I'd win!' Sonic grinned. Before Sonic could ask Shadow to pay up on the fifty rings, suddenly a light blue Wisp with one pink eye and three tentacles flew into Sonic. The dark blue Wisp fell to the ground with the other Wisp on him.

"What the..." Shadow said, looking at the Wisp. "Who's this?" he asked Sonic.

Sonic turned his head and looked at the Wisp. His eyes widened in shock. 'It's Yacker!'

"What's she doing here?" Shadow asked. He, like everyone else, had been told of Sonic and Tails' adventure in space on Eggman's interstellar amusement park and about Planet Wisp.

'I don't know, but if she's here it can't be good.' Sonic looked at Yacker and the Wisp looked at him, confused, trying to figure out who he was.

Yacker looked at Sonic and her eye widened, realizing who this Wisp was. She sighed and spoke in the Wisp language, "Sonic? Is that you?"

Sonic nodded his head at the other Wisp. He also spoke in the Wisp language to reply, "Yeah, it's me, Yacker. I guess this is what happens when you fuse yourself with too many Wisps and use too much of their Hyper-Go-On energy."

Yacker nodded. "I see. That's pretty cool that you're a Wisp now. Is it permanent?"

Sonic nodded. "Do you ..like being a Wisp?" Yacker asked.

Sonic didn't know what to say. He didn't want to offend Yacker with what he would say next or hurt her feelings. It's just how he felt about this whole situation. Sonic looked down then back at the lighter shaded Wisp, "I'm sorry, Yacker, but it's not as cool as being myself. The Hyper-Go-On energy was cool at first, but now...I just don't like being a Wisp. I'm not myself. I...Eggman saw me change and captured me and I couldn't even escape."

"But you did escape. Have you noticed that you have a lot of new powers now?" Yacker asked. Sonic sighed and nodded.

The two Wisps and the hedgehog went back to Tails' house and saw the fox working in his lab. Shadow walked up to him and cleared his throat. Tails looked at him, and then saw Yacker next to Sonic. He smiled when he saw the Wisp and looked at Sonic.

"Yacker's back! That's awesome. What have you two been talking about?" Tails asked.

Sonic shrugged, "Not much. Just the Hyper-Go-On energy turning me into a Wisp and me feeling a little down, because I feel…useless now. And still do." He sighed as he looked down.

"There are some benefits for being a Wisp," Tails said. "You have a lot of cool new powers, and the Hyper-Go-On energy you have inside your body is amazing. Not to mention that you can fly and do all sorts of new things. You still have your speed also."

Sonic nodded, 'But I couldn't escape from Eggman. You had to do that for me. It's always been me saving everyone else.' Sonic's glow faltered and he slowly, fell to the ground.

"Yeah, but you escaped on your own also by blowing up the claw using that power and moving so fast that you looked like a laser," Tails told him." You also have the power to enter other people and grant them Hyper-Go-On energy for a limited time."

'And if I do that they could end up like me!' Sonic zoomed through the workshop, through the lounge, up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him

"Sonic, come back!" Tails yelled, running upstairs and opening his door. "It's not as bad as you think. That will only happen if you grant someone Hyper-Go-On energy all the time. Have a positive outlook on this, Sonic. It will be fine, I promise."

Yacker flew towards Sonic and looked at him. "Tails is right, Sonic. Everything will be fine. You just need to cheer up. I know this is a shock to you, but try and make the best of it."

Sonic looked down and sighed, "Fine." He looked back at Tails with sincere emerald eyes, 'I'm sorry, little bro...about the way I acted.'

"I understand, Sonic," Tails told him. "It's not every day something like this happens."

Sonic nodded his head at him and Tails walked downstairs. Sonic began to follow when he felt someone holding his hand. He looked at Yacker in concern, "Yacker? What is it?"

"Oh, I just..." Yacker blushed and turned away. "I...I just find you attractive, is all."

Sonic, who was staring at her was not expecting that at all. "R...Really? Th...thanks. I...I guess." He was shocked and he didn't know Wisps could blush and he blushed. He looked away and looked to the door. 'W...W...We should go d...downstairs now.' He pointed to the door while looking at her.

Yacker nodded and followed him, still blushing. The two Wisps flew into the living room where they saw Shadow and Tails. They looked at the two Wisps and saw the blushes on their faces.

Shadow grinned. "Anything happen up in your room, Sonic?" he asked jokingly. "I can tell that you two like each other. I can see it on your faces." He laughed and looked at the two Wisps with an amusing look on his face.

If Sonic had a mouth it would have wobbled out of worry, 'Err...Yacker told me to...get some new gloves and shoes that would fit me!' His blush and Yacker's blush deepened to a red colour.

"Sure," Shadow said, sarcastically. "You don't even have hands or feet anymore, only two long tentacles for arms and one long tentacle for your legs! How can you even wear gloves or shoes?" He cackled in amusement again and snickered.

Sonic glared at Shadow and glowed a blue colour. He zipped at Shadow as he laughed and pushed him into the wall as a laser. Then he went back over to Yacker, still glaring at Shadow, but this time folding his tentacle arms also.

Shadow grunted and got back up. "I see you've gained control of some of your new powers, Sonic."

Sonic kept his glare and turned his back to Shadow.

Shadow scoffed at Sonic and sat back down next to Tails, but turned to look back at Sonic. "I'll stop taunting you, but I know that you two are starting to like each other. Don't deny it."

Sonic didn't know what to say. His emotions were going crazy. Or was it because now he was a Wisp...it was normal to like another Wisp of the opposite gender. He just couldn't take it. 'Well, actually you ARE taunting me.'

Shadow chuckled again and stood up, walking into the kitchen to grab a snack. Sonic looked at Yacker and blushed again. Sonic sighed and floated outside when he went outside he stopped and froze in place. He stared at the giant robot in front of him and gulped. The robot lunged for him but he started to glow and shot a bolt of energy through the robot, destroying it instantly. Tails ran outside and looked at Sonic

"What was that?" he asked.

'Eggman's robot trying to capture me again. He wants me, but why does he want me for him to take over the world? I'm just one Wisp. He needed a whole planet of Wisps to make an amusement park.' Sonic stared in shock at the metal scraps of the robot.

"You have massive amounts of Hyper-Go-On energy inside your body more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds," Tails said.

'So, that mixed with my Chaos Energy is why he wants me. Great! Just what I need!' Sonic exclaimed, throwing his tentacles in the air sarcastically.

"What are you gonna do?" Tails asked him.

Sonic looked at Tails and the fox could see the smile in his eyes, 'What I've always done. Stop him!'

"Sounds great," Tails said. He walked back inside, followed by Sonic, and sat down on the couch.

Yacker flew up to Sonic and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just Eggy trying to capture me, nothing I can't handle," he looked at Tails. 'When should we beat him up?'

"Let's go after him later," Tails said. "He's probably planning something right now, so we'll foil his plan when he shows himself again."

Sonic sighed and nodded his head in disappointment. He flew over to the couch backrest and dropped onto it.

"I assume you wanted to go right now?" Tails asked him.

'Yeah, it'd be a lot more easier to stop him when he least expects it,' Sonic told Tails. The orange fox nods, but shook his head.

"I'd rather we wait. We don't want to go to Eggman unprepared. He may have something up his sleeve that we wouldn't know about."

Sonic groaned in frustration and put his head in his tentacles, 'Fine. Whatever. I'm hungry.'

"What are you going to eat?" Tails asked. "You don't have a mouth."

Sonic looked at Tails, 'I know that.' He then looked at Yacker. "What can Wisps eat because I'm starving for a chili dog!"

"Wisps usually eat by sucking up nutrients from the ground with their tentacles," she said. "They can also eat by transforming into the Purple Frenzy, which eats anything in its path."

"So, I use my hands or my tentacle things to eat?" He asked her. "Or change into the Purple Frenzy? How would I do that?"

"You could do both," Yacker said. "Wisps have the ability to transform into the Purple Frenzy when they eat, but they could also eat the other way."

"Err...how do you eat solid foods?" he asked her.

"As the Purple Frenzy?" Yacker asked.

Sonic nodded. Yacker sighed. "When you transform into the Purple Frenzy, you gain this massive jaw that allows you to bite through anything. Also, after consumption, you grow in size."

Sonic's eyes widened, "As in Wisp size?" She nods and Sonic stares in shock at her. "What about eating solid foods with these?" Sonic brings up his tentacles.

Yacker hesitated. "I've never tried eating solid foods with my tentacles, so I'm not exactly sure. Most of the time when Wisps eat, we just transform into the Purple Frenzy."

"How big will he get as the Purple Frenzy?" Tails asked her.

"The maximum size is around three to four times bigger than the size of a Wisp," Yacker replied.

"Err ... How big is that compared to me now?" Sonic asked her, but before she could answer he turned to Tails. 'How did you understand her?' The fox held up his invention that he made at the amusement park and Sonic slapped his forehead, dumbly. He turned back to Yacker, "Sorry, just had to know how Tails knew what you said. Now how big is that compared to me now?"

"Four times the size you are now," Yacker repeated.

"Sorry, I'm really stupid, but how big is that?" Sonic asked, sounding nervous. For some reason he didn't want to be bigger than Yacker which made him feel weird.

"I'd say as big as…" Yacker paused and looked around. She flew out of the kitchen and into the workshop and saw Tails' plane and nodded at that and then flew back into the kitchen. "…as big as or even bigger if you continue eating as that blue and yellow winged thing in the room down those steps."

Sonic stared at her and flew backwards, "I...I...I think I'll eat with these." He held up his tentacles and felt really awkward going into the kitchen and opening the fridge as a Wisp and not as a hedgehog. He took out a plate of chilidogs and put them in the microwave. Once it was heated he put them on the counter and stared at it. Trying to figure out how to eat them with his tentacles.

"If you eat as the Purple Frenzy it's easier," Yacker said. "At least you'll have a mouth."

"But you said I'll be as big as Tails' plane and I don't wanna be that big," Sonic told her as he continued to stare at the food, hungrily.

"You'll only be that big if you continue to eat a bunch of food."

"But do I grow back to this size? As in...do I get back to my normal size of a Wisp?" He asked.

"Yeah, you do," Yacker said. "The Purple Frenzy form only lasts when you eat and then when you finish eating you turn back into a Wisp. Just try it, it's actually pretty fun."

Sonic looked at her and sighed, "But how do I transform into the Frenzy? I've only ever done it as a hedgehog?"

"Just close your eyes and concentrate," Yacker told him. "You can transform at will."

Sonic nodded at her, "Alright." He closed his eyes and concentrated on transforming into the Purple Frenzy.

The first thing he noticed was that he was starting to grow. His skin turned a dark purple, and his tentacles disappeared entirely. Sonic's face stretched out into a long jaw complete with sharp serrated fangs. His eyes turned a complete yellow with no pupils. He grew sharp quills that were curved with slightly split ends. Finally a dark purple aura surrounded him, and the transformation ended.

He opened his eyes and looked at himself, "Whoa! This is cool! Ok, enough fooling around with questions; I'm starved!" His voice sounded like a mixture of his Darkspine voice and Werehog voice.

He then felt an extreme hunger and opened his jaw, sucking the food into his mouth and swallowing it. While he was eating, he had started to grow. His body doubled in size until he had reached the full size of the Purple Frenzy.

Once he finished eating he transformed back into his regular Wisp form and sighed, "That's better." He looked at the counter and gasped. "Err...oops!" He had accidentally eaten the plate and taken a chunk out of the counter.

Yacker chuckled. "I forgot to mention that while as the Purple Frenzy, you eat anything that you see. It's sort of a berserker form."

Sonic looked at her then started laughing, "Tails is gonna kill me, but whatever!"

"Where is Tails, anyway?" Yacker asked. "I saw him a few minutes ago, but haven't seen him since."

"Still in the lounge room with Shadow, I think. If not in his lab," Sonic said. Yacker froze at the mention of a lab. "It's not that kinda lab!" Sonic said trying to calm her down.

Yacker looked at Sonic and blushed, floating up to him. "Sorry," she said. "Do you want to go to your room and ... hang out for a bit?"

Sonic stared at her in shock, a blush appearing on his own face. He started to stutter, "B...B...But we have to...s...s...stop E...E...Eggman." He started to slowly fly backwards out of the kitchen when she grabbed his hand. He gulped, knowing what was coming. He was nervous and shy was all. He couldn't stop himself. He looked away and let Yacker lead him to his room.

They went up to Sonic's room and Yacker closed the door. She flew up to Sonic and blushed. "I ... really like you, Sonic," she said. "I'm starting to develop feelings for you. Do you have feelings for me?"

Sonic blushed and nodded. He looked away from her and rubbed the back of his zigzagged body that connected to his head.

"What's wrong?" Yacker asked. "You seem uncomfortable."

"I ... err ... kinda am," he said. He looked back at Yacker, an apologetic look in his eyes.

"It's fine. We can just take this slow if that's okay with you."

Sonic gulped and looked down, feeling scared now. He didn't know how to tell her his true feelings toward her.

"I can tell that you like me, Sonic," Yacker said. "Don't be scared. I'm here for you. Just tell me what you're thinking."

Sonic looked at her and sighed, "Okay. I...I like you. I don't know how, but I do all of a sudden. It's making me feel...confused in my head. Because when I was a hedgehog I liked a cat named Blaze, but now I like you so now I'm confused. I guess it makes no sense."

Yacker blushed once again and leaned up against Sonic, intertwining her leg tentacle with Sonic's. "You're not a hedgehog anymore, Sonic. You're a Wisp, and it's only natural that you like a female Wisp. You know ... once two Wisps of opposite genders confess their feelings for each other, they become mates."

Sonic gulps, "R...Really?" Sonic was getting nervous and scared again. He wasn't ready for this. He hoped she would let them go slow like she said.

"Don't worry, we won't rush this. We'll take our relationship slow, I promise."

"G...Good," he said. He looked at the door. "Err...We've let Eggman had enough planning time. Let's go see Tails to see if we can beat him up!" Yacker looked at him, fondly.

Yacker sighed and nodded at him. They flew downstairs and saw Tails still sitting on the couch talking to Shadow. He looked up as they came in.

"What is it?" he asked.

'Can we go take down Eggman now! He's got to have something done by now!' Sonic said.

Tails sighed. "Sonic, all he's done is send a robot after you, which you easily destroyed."

'Oh come on! His next plan, like he said, might work. So, we gotta take him down now!' Sonic exclaimed, getting frustrated and stubborn. Shadow slightly, smirked.

"Always the impatient one, aren't you?" he asked. "It looks like your cocky personality hasn't changed, even as a Wisp."

Sonic glared at Shadow, 'I can push you into the wall again exactly like I did before!'

Shadow smirked and got up, clenching his fists. "Come at me, Faker. Let's see who's stronger."

Sonic stared at him in shock, 'Meh! If it's to pass the time! What the heck!' He turned into a laser and went at Shadow.

Shadow dodged the attack and appeared behind Sonic, the laser changed back into Sonic now confused of where Shadow went before he was kicked in the back. Sonic slammed into the wall and glared at Shadow. He turned into the Purple Frenzy and launched himself at his rival. The hedgehog stared in shock at Sonic's transformation.

Sonic transformed back to his normal Wisp form and started laughing at Shadow's face. 'You should've seen your face! Ha ha! Priceless!' Shadow growled.

"I was just ... surprised is all," Shadow said. "What did you transform into, anyway?"

'Err ... Purple Frenzy,' he said, still chuckling. Yacker and Tails started laughing too.

"That's a cool form!" Tails said.

'Yeah, it is,' Sonic said. He put a hand to where a mouth would be, pretending to yawn. 'Can we go NOW!'

Tails sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "Alright, let's go."

'Yes! Finally! Some excitement!' Sonic said as he flew in the air and did a twirl with his tentacle in the air.

Tails and Shadow ran towards Eggman's base while Sonic and Yacker flew after them.

* * *

Along the way Amy was picking flowers in a meadow. She had left the workshop to pick some flowers for her house's front porch as well as for Sonic. They had to get passed the meadow to get to the base and Sonic froze and stared in horror at Amy. The pink hedgehog was humming a tune when she looked up and saw the blue Wisp.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled. She dropped the flowers and ran towards him. Sonic tried to fly away, but she grabbed him and hugged him. The Wisp tried to squirm away, but Amy's hug was too strong.

'Amy ... can't breathe ... for ... reals!' he cried.

Amy let go and saw Yacker. "Who is this?" she asked.

'This is … Yacker. Me and Tails … met her at Eggman's amusement park,' Sonic said, getting nervous as Amy looked at her.

"I can tell you're nervous. Are you two ... together?"

'N...N...No! That's crazy talk!' Sonic said, getting even more nervous. He was moving his tentacles around in defense in front of his zigzagged body. Amy lifted a brow at him.

"Don't lie, Sonic," Amy said, reaching behind her back for her hammer.

He saw a puff of smoke and gulped, 'Oh! Is that the time I really should be going!' He started to fly away as fast as he could with a hammer following him when a glass tube came down on him. He flew into the glass and rubbed his face. 'Oww!'

Sonic heard the familiar laughter of Eggman and looked up through the glass tube and saw Eggman. The evil scientist chuckled.

'What? No way!' Sonic banged on the glass with his tentacles, but it was useless as they weren't hands. He heard the doctor laughing and glared at him. 'What are you up to Egghead?'

"What I was up to before," Eggman said. "I'm going to extract the Hyper-Go-On energy from your body. If you don't have any then you will die. It's your life force, you know."

Sonic's eyes widened. 'And you need mine, because I'm such a special little hedgehog turned into a Wisp!' Sonic exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Exactly. Your energy is more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds."

'How is that even possible the Chaos Emeralds are the most powerful gems in the whole world,' Sonic said, floating on his back while crossing his tentacle arms.

"It's more powerful, because each Wisps have a unique version of the Hyper-Go-On energy."

'But ... why am I more important to use?' Sonic asked. Then it popped like a light bulb in his head. It's like a mixture of his Chaos Energy and Hyper-Go-On energy that Eggman wants and Sonic looked at him in fear. Eggman smiled evilly, knowing Sonic had figured it out.

"Bingo!" Eggman said. "Such a smart little Wisp. Now, I hope you're prepared to die."

Sonic stared in horror at Eggman before he turned to the others. He got a determined expression in his eyes and transformed into a laser. He shot himself at the glass and banged around the glass. He heard Eggman laughing outside in his machine. Sonic transformed back to normal and his eyes rolled around, dizzily. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. He transformed into the Purple Frenzy and tried to eat his way through the glass. Surprisingly, it worked. Eggman saw this and gasped.

"How ... what ...?" he said, too shocked to form words.

Sonic flew over to Eggman, transformed into a laser and flew through the robot. Eggman growled; he had thought he had Sonic.  
Eggman growled and aimed the machine at Sonic and activated it. The Wisp screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Eggman picked him up and put Sonic back in the tube.

Sonic fell to the bottom of the tube. He was still alive just the shock from the laser put him out. Tails ran towards the glass tube, but Shadow held him back. He wanted to help his big brother. Eggman laughed.

"It looks like your Wisp friend is about to get the life sucked right out of him ... literally!" Eggman exclaimed, evilly.

Shadow growled and glared up at Eggman. Yacker and Amy stared in shock and horror. Amy's hammer appeared in her hand as she got ready to smash the glass. Eggman didn't want to waste anymore time. He flicked a few switches and Sonic was just waking up when Eggman pressed the final button.

The machine whirred to life and began sucking the energy out of Sonic, who was screaming in pain. Shadow destroyed it with a Chaos Spear. The glass tube broke open and Sonic fell out, weak from the energy being drained from his body. Eggman stared at Shadow with hatred.

"Look what you've done! You've wrecked my machine ... and it isn't even insured!" Eggman shouted, not even joking.

Shadow folded his arms and smirked at Eggman. Tails ran over to Sonic to help him get out of the way of the incoming explosion. Tails picked the blue Wisp up and flew back over to the group.

"I've got Sonic. He's pretty weak, but he'll live," Tails told them.

Sonic looked up at Eggman, a smile in his eyes, "See ya ... Egg...man..." Sonic passed out after that as Tails got to the others the robot with the machine blew up. Everyone covered their faces from the dust and smoke and once it cleared they looked at the weak Sonic in his brother's arms.

* * *

When they got back to the house, they set Sonic down on the couch to rest. Yacker looked at him in concern and floated down next to him and then sat down beside him.

Amy felt extremely jealous and Tails could tell, so he decided to ask, "Amy, do you want to help me make something for lunch. It'll be ready probably when Sonic wakes which will be good."

Amy accepted with an annoyed sigh, "Alright, I'll help. For Sonic." And she walked into the kitchen with Tails. She looked at him and asked, "Do Sonic and Yacker love each other?"

Tails sighed and nodded. Amy gasped and looked back into the lounge room. Shadow was leaning against a wall and looking at Sonic, keeping an eye on him. Amy looked back at Tails and looked down.

"Why her? I was the one who was going to be his girlfriend!" Amy exclaimed.

Tails shushed Amy as she stomped her feet. She couldn't be his girlfriend anyway now. He was a Wisp and she was still a hedgehog and he didn't like her in that way. He only saw her as a friend.

"He likes Yacker now," Tails told her. "Apparently they just became mates."

Amy gasped in shock and tears began to well up in her eyes, "B...But I l...love Sonic. And longer than Yacker did." The tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away, she thought she was breaking too easily.

"Calm down," Tails said. "You'll just have to deal with the fact that Sonic's with Yacker, because if you love him you'll let him be happy in his own way. Besides, he … never loved you, he always just saw you as friend."

Amy looked at Tails and for a second he thought she was going to draw her hammer on him when she turned to him and hugged him. "T...Thanks, Tails. I guess I can let Sonic be with Yacker if he really loves her and not me. And I'm just glad to know that he at least saw me as a friend."

Tails nodded and walked out of the kitchen. He saw that Sonic was up and grinned.

"Sonic, you're awake! How are you?"

'Still feeling a little weak, but I'm ok,' Sonic said as he pretended to yawn even though he didn't have a mouth.

"Are you okay? You still seem weak from Eggman draining most of your Hyper-Go-On energy."

'Yeah. Just a bit tired.' He lay back on the couch and looked at the ceiling in thought.

Tails grinned and sat down next to him. "You seem upset. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Sonic floated up and moved his tentacle arms in a defensive way, fast, 'No! No! I'm sure of it!' He looked down and floated back onto the couch, slowly. Yacker looked at him in concern.

"Are you thinking about how Eggman kidnapped you and we had to come rescue you again?" Yacker asked. "If you are, please don't be upset."

"No, it's...it's ... not that," Sonic said as he looked down with a sigh.

"What is it then?" Yacker asked him in concern.

"I guess ... everything. I like things going fast, but this is unusual even to me and it's making me uneasy. Me staying as a Wisp and no more hedgehog me. And then all of sudden my sudden likeness to you," he said to her. "It's happening so fast and it's so unusual that it's making feel weird and uneasy." Yacker looked at Sonic in concern. Tails read what Sonic had said on his Wisp translator and he was worried about his big brother.

"It will be fine," Yacker said. She looked at Sonic and blushed. putting her body against his. Sonic blushed also and the two Wisps floated up to Sonic's room, closing the door behind them.

Sonic looked at Yacker, confused and nervous, "Why are we in here again?"

"I just thought I'd cheer you up," she said. "If you know what I mean."

They went up against the wall and intertwined their leg tentacles together. Sonic blushed furiously.

"Wh...Wh...What's going on?" He asked, getting really nervous.

Yacker giggled. "You are my mate after all, so I thought I'd show you how Wisps mate."

"M...M...Mate? I thought we were taking this s...s...slow..." He looked at her in worry, yet he wanted to do it.

"We are," Yacker said. "The first time a Wisp mates is just to say how much they love each other. Then they become mates officially."

Sonic gulped and nodded his head at her. The two Wisps blushed, leaned closer to each other and started to mate.

* * *

Downstairs, Tails and Shadow eyed Sonic's room with interest, having a pretty good idea what Sonic and Yacker were doing.

Shadow snickered. "Guess the two lovebirds are doing it," he said. Tails scoffed and ignored him.

Amy looked at Shadow and Tails, "I guess Yacker thought Sonic needed some cheering up." Shadow and Tails looked at her. Amy clapped her hands together. "Are we gonna get some food ready or what?" Tails nodded and followed her back into the kitchen.

* * *

Sonic and Yacker looked at each other once they were done and the deep blue Wisp's eyes were sparkling, "Thanks, Yacks … for cheering me up."

"My pleasure," Yacker said. The two Wisps floated back downstairs and into the living room. Shadow was staring at them with an amused expression on his face.

'What?' Sonic asked as he floated over to the couch backrest.

"I just find it funny that you and Yacker did it," he said with a taunt to his voice. "You gonna have kids soon?"

He chuckled softly and Sonic crossed his tentacles, not amused. 'I still don't like the tauntings!' Sonic said. Shadow snorted at Sonic. The deep blue Wisp glowed a darker blue and then went back to his normal blue colour.

"I taunt you for my own enjoyment," Shadow told the blue wisp.

Sonic huffed at Shadow and turned around to face Yacker, a worried expression on his face, "Since we just mated does that really mean that we'll have ...k...k...kids?"

Yacker shrugged. "It's possible. Female Wisps often do get pregnant after mating. I hope that's okay with you. Personally, I'd like to have kids myself."

If Sonic still had ears they would have lowered. "B...B...But you said that the first time Wisps mate they become ... official mates."

"Yeah, and the second time they eventually mate a female Wisp becomes pregnant. That's what I meant."

"How many times have we mated? Just checking. I'm just not ready to have kids yet. I'm still seventeen," he said.

"Only once," Yacker said. "We have to mate again eventually, anyway."

Sonic sighed, "Oh! Phew!"

Yacker sighed. "Do you want kids? Because I do, and we'll have some eventually once we mate a second time."

Sonic gulped and nodded at her and floated to the sit on the backrest of the couch again. "That's good," she said. "I hope you're happy about us being mates, Sonic. I love you."

Sonic nodded. He floated towards Yacker and intertwined his leg with hers, saying to her, "I love you too, Yacker." Yacker blushed. They leaned their heads near each other and closed their eyes. Shadow just rolled his eyes and looked away.

Sonic and Yacker flew back upstairs and went into Sonic's room again, closing the door behind them. Shadow coughed and looked at Tails. "They really love each other, don't they? You think they'll have kids soon?"

Tails nodded. "I know they will."

Amy brought out some food, "Eggman will be sure to get Sonic again I'm sure of it. And if they have kids ... Eggman will be after them too." They all looked at the room in worry.

* * *

Sonic looked at Yacker in confusion once more, "Why are we in here again?"

"Just thought we'd pass the time talking about our future together. I was thinking ... do you want to come back to Planet Wisp with me soon? It's the Wisp's home planet, and since you're a Wisp now, you would be welcome among us."

Sonic hesitated. Thoughts were going through his mind. Part of him did think that would be a good idea, but he also didn't want to leave his friends. He looked at

Yacker, who seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, you can travel between Earth and Planet Wisp whenever you want to see your friends."

Sonic thought about it and then sighed, "I do want to see Planet Wisp again and I can't let you stay here while your home is another planet." He looked at her worriedly. She touched his cheek with her tentacle.

"Then come live with me," she said. "I already told you that you could see your friends at any time if you miss them. Start a new life with me, Sonic. We're both mates and we love each other."

Sonic thought about it and then sighed. He looked at Yacker and nodded. She let out a squeal of happiness and hugged him. He hugged her back and then sighed, wondering how his friends would react about his decision to live with Yacker on Planet Wisp.

He looked at her worried, "I'm just wondering how the others will react ... especially Tails. He's like a little brother to me."

"Well, let's go see them," Yacker said. The two Wisps went downstairs and saw Tails, Amy and Shadow sitting on the couch talking to each other. Tails saw them and turned around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sonic wanted to tell you something," Yacker said.

Tails looked at Sonic in confusion after he read his translator. Sonic nervously looked at Tails and sighed, 'I've chosen to go back with Yacker to Planet Wisp.' Amy and Tails gasped, but Sonic could see small tears in his little brother's eyes.

Tails' eyes welled up with tears but he, quickly wiped them away. He sighed and nodded. "I'm happy for you, Sonic. You deserve to be on Planet Wisp with your mate and the other Wisps. When are you leaving?"

Sonic looked at Yacker to know when as they had never confirmed when they were leaving.

Yacker sighed. "I was planning to leave by the end of the day," she said, and looked at Sonic. "Is that okay with you?"

Sonic's eyes widened and he sighed, nodded and looked at Tails. The fox ran up to the Wisp, hugging him.

"I'll miss you," he said. "You'll come visit us, right?"

If Sonic still had his mouth he would have smiled. 'Of course I will! I would never leave you out my life even if I am a Wisp forever now. You're my little bro!' Tails sniffed as tears fell down his furry cheeks and Sonic felt them fall on him. 'Tails, please, don't cry. You know how much I don't like it when friends cry, especially family.'

Tails let the tears flow down his face for a minute and then wiped them away. "Sorry," he said. "I just ... we've been through so much together, and now you're leaving! I'm happy for you, but upset at the same time. Then again, you did say you'd visit me so it's not like I won't see you ever again."

Sonic let his eyes sparkle, 'I'll make sure to visit everyone as well as you. Maybe even give Egghead another beating or two.' Tails looked at Sonic and the Wisp chuckled.

"So, you'll be leaving tonight?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded and saw Tails look out the window, sighing again. "It's almost night time now. What time were you two going to leave?"

Amy looked down at the food in her hand and held it up, "Why not after dinner? One last meal together!" She smiled, sweetly.

'That's a great idea, Amy! What about you, Yacks? Do you wanna stay til after dinner, because I am sorta hungry,' Sonic said.

Yacker nodded. "That would be perfect! You and I would have to eat in our Purple Frenzy forms, though."

"Yeah. Great. I miss eating with hands though," Sonic said, looking down.

Yacker giggled and leaned against Sonic. "Would you like to try eating with your tentacles this time?"

Sonic blushed at that. "That would be weird though. How would I do it?"

Amy, Tails and Shadow set the table up for dinner and the two younger ones looked over at the two Wisps and sighed, disappointment on their faces. They were going to miss Sonic … a lot.

"You touch the food with your tentacles and it gets absorbed into your body," she said. "It's pretty tricky, though, since Wisps don't have hands. The Purple Frenzy form is much easier, though."

Sonic nodded and looked at his tentacles before hearing a shout, "Dinner's served, you two!"

He led Yacker to the table where they were meant to sit. Everything looked...set up nice and professional. Something for a goodbye dinner. 'You didn't have to set it up like that. We could've had it like we always have had, Tails.'

Tails chuckled. "Well, let's just saw that this is a special occasion."

Sonic sighed, 'Fine. Have it your way.' A twinkle sparked in Sonic's eyes to show his smile and Tails smiled back.

He touched the food with his tentacle and was shocked to see it being absorbed into his body.

Tails looked at him. "That is pretty weird. Why don't you use your Purple Frenzy form instead?"

'Just ... wanted to try it,' he said, chuckling. Sonic soon, transformed into the Purple Frenzy along with Yacker.

The two Purple Frenzy's ate hungrily, rapidly getting bigger with each bite. When they reached their maximum size, they transformed back into their Wisp forms.

Sonic closed his eyes and then opened them again, 'Don't tell me I ate the plate and part of table again?' Amy and Tails laughed as Sonic looked down and groaned as he saw a huge chunk taken out of the table. Shadow, Amy and Tails all grinned and laughed.

"It looks like your Purple Frenzy form can bite off more than it can chew!" Shadow said.

Sonic glared at Shadow. 'Shut up!' he shouted at Shadow.

Yacker smiled at Sonic and floated up to him. "Almost ready to leave?"

Sonic looked at her as his glare disappeared from his face and sighed, but Sonic nodded, slowly. He looked over at Tails and Amy, 'I'll miss you guys a lot. I won't miss Shadow at all. Well ... maybe the competition and races.' Sonic hugged Amy and for once she gave him a light hug which surprised him, but he was happy for it. Sonic then, hugged Tails and the fox held Sonic for a long time.

"You'll like Planet Wisp, Sonic…" Yacker told him, "…it's a very peaceful planet and there aren't any threats to be made. Our race will gladly accept you."

Once Sonic was out of Tails' hug he nodded at her, "That's great!" He looked back at Tails and saw the tears coming back. Sonic waved, but gave him one last bro-hug.

'I'll come back to visit, you know that.'

Tails sniffed, "I know."

Yacker grabbed Sonic's tentacle and a blue light enveloped both of them. When the light faded, they were gone. Tails gasped and sighed with a small sniffle. He went outside and looked up to the sky. "I'll miss you, Sonic. Reach for the stars."

* * *

Yacker and Sonic appeared on Planet Wisp. Sonic looked around and saw that it was a very beautiful place, tall trees were all around, the grass was lush and green and the sky was beautiful and blue. He sighed and looked at Yacker.

"So, how do you like it?" she asked.

"You do know I've been here before, right?" Sonic asked her. "And I saved the planet then and I loved it then and I still love it now only it looks better with Eggman not ruining everything."

Yacker nodded again. "Well, this time you'll be staying here permanently," she said.

The two Wisps floated across the ground until they saw the other Wisps. Yacker caught their attention and said in a loud clear voice, "We have a new Wisp who has decided to join our race. I think you all know him as Sonic."

They turned and looked at him, wide-eyed. Sonic waved a tentacle, nervously. "Hi!"

The Wisps stared at him and floated towards him happily. He could hear them talking to him, saying that he was welcome here, but was wondering why he was a Wisp.

Sonic explained to them why, "Well, it because I absorbed so much Hyper-Go-On energy from you while I was at the Amusement Park saving you all. Once it was over it starting catching up with me and it finally turned me into a Wisp!"

After explaining himself, Yacker floated up to him. "Well Sonic, ready to begin your new life with me here on Planet Wisp?"

Sonic looked at her, blushed, and nodded. "But we have to make sure every once and a while we have to visit Tails," Sonic told her. "It hurts me to see him cry. Especially if it's about me. He's my little brother."

"We will every once in a while," Yacker said. "So...what do you want to do now?"

Sonic shrugged his tentacle-like shoulders and looked around. He looked at her, lovingly. "I don't know. We could go on date? Is there a lake somewhere we could sit near or a tree?"

Yacker nodded. She started floating off and Sonic followed her. They saw a tree near a lake and hovered by it. The two Wisps looked at each other fondly and then brought their bodies closer to each other, intertwining their leg tentacles together.

Sonic looked at her, still unsure, "Are you sure about this? I'm still feeling a bit uneasy." Yacker looked at him.

"It's fine," Yacker said. "We have to mate again eventually. Why not do it now where we are alone?"

Sonic hesitated again and then nodded. The blue Wisp blushed madly and looked at his mate. He brought his body closer to Yacker's, and the two Wisps started to mate once again.

Sonic still felt unsure about this, but for some reason the Wisp part of his mind told him that it was meant to happen at some point in time. After they had finished mating, the two Wisps blushed and hugged each other.

"I'm happy you decided to live here with me," Yacker said. "I love you, Sonic. We're going to have a great future ahead of us. Are you happy starting a new life and being here with me?"

"Yeah!" Sonic winked at her. "I am! I love you too." They put their heads close together and held tentacles.

Sonic thought about everything that had happened since he was transformed into a Wisp. He closed his eyes and leaned against Yacker's shoulder. He was happy here on Planet Wisp, and had a wonderful mate also. Sonic sighed and looked at Yacker, blushing. He was ready to start a new life with her, and soon even might be a Father. Sonic and Yacker stared at each other fondly and lay down next to each other, holding their tentacles. They would have to wait and see.


End file.
